This invention relates to a method for fabricating a permanent magnet rotor for an electrical machine, the method comprising the steps of: providing a rotor support having an axis of rotation; providing at least two poles on the support, each pole comprising at least one permanent magnet; and providing a screen made essentially from a highly conducting material on the surface of the permanent magnets which is adapted to be facing a stator of the electrical machine. The invention also relates to a rotor obtained by said method.